bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve is the host of Blue's Clues for seasons 1-4. Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs You, to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is striped, like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, an English class, and a math class. Description ﻿Steve enjoys finding clues when playing Blue's Clues, drawing clues also while playing Blue's Clues, imagining, helping others and discovering new things. He is not very witty and will most likely forget things. He often needs assistance finding clues from the viewer and is very compassionate. Looks Steve is a peach color and has dark brown hair. He has a green striped shirt. He has light brown pants and dark brown shoes. His belt is black with a gold buckle. Appearances Steve had appeared in every episode until Steve Goes to College.'' His role was taken over by Joe in the episodes after it. He later made a special appearance in 100th Episode Celebration. In Blue's First Holiday, Steve called Blue and talked to everyone as a holiday greeting in Blue's First Holiday. Trivia *﻿Steve had never found a clue by himself until the movie Blue's Big Musical Movie. In every other one of Steve's appearances, he needed you to help him. *Steve's notebook is squared shaped. It's coloured green and has the thinking chair on the front. *Steve is right handed. *A bass plays when Steve got out his notebook and starts drawing the clues. *The bass didn't play after Steve gets out his notebook. It only started when he starts drawing the clues and it happened near the end of Season 1. *Joe is Steve's younger brother. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy in one of his storybooks, and when he said that, Blue came skidooing out of the book and into Steve's arms. *It is never revealed in the series if Steve has a full name. *Steve didn't mention Joe until Joe's 1st day. *In ''What's So Funny, Steve thinks shoes belong on his ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. Gallery Baby Steve and Baby Horace.jpg|Baby Steve Skidoo!.gif|Steve Skidooing Doi!.jpg|Steve Opening the Door. From Blue's Big Holiday, he has a green striped fleece sweater. Steve and Blue.JPG|Steve and Blue Steve, Oh Steve!.jpg|Steve Yeah!.jpg|Steve at the Beach DinoPrints.JPG|Steve Discovering Dinosaur Footprints Steve.jpg|Steve Burns with two thumbs up! ImagesCA44EGXC.jpg|Steve & Blue. ImagesCAI5I3LU.jpg|Steve Tumblr lmmu6tJY6b1qjbc6c.gif|Steve holds up his hands and shouts "Mail!" for Mail Time. Tumblr liha90zhlK1qe3twro1 500.gif|Sock Puppet Steve Gets the Sniffles 0001.jpg|Steve saying "Blue's Clues!" ImagesCASH5J4X.jpg|Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. Tumblr m323dndDUt1r7vxcmo1 500.gif|Steve's hair is short. Tumblr m4aav4hdc71r7vxcmo1 500.gif|The colors get washed out. Tumblr m2fwc0OZiM1r7vxcmo1 500.gif|Dancing Tumblr m1934uMtSd1qhndeo.gif|Mailbox's Birthday Tumblr m02mfwA4wn1r7vxcmo2 502.gif|Playing the Air Guitar Invisible.png|Pawprint Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1.gif|Steve's shoes are tan coloured. Introduced from season 3. DSC 1217.JPG|Steve from the "Blue's ABCs" Words are on objects to tell you what they are. SGTS.jpg|Steve has the sniffles. steve nurture.JPG|steve early 1998 Everybody Sing!.jpg|Everybody Steve and Blue hear something.jpg Steve the First Clue.jpg|There's a clue on Steve from Magenta Comes Over. Sir Steve-A-Lot.jpg Steve and blue 315.jpg Steve 179.jpg Steve 239.jpg Steve 152.jpg Steve 4.jpeg Steve 39.jpg Steve 161.jpg Steve!.jpg Steveden.jpg WE946 GREEN LT GREEN LS-800x640.jpg|Steve's Shirt G-Steve.jpg Steve-owl.jpg Steve-bat.jpg IMG 2217.PNG IMG 0318.PNG IMG 2224.PNG IMG 2218.PNG IMG 0194 - Copy.PNG IMG 0255 - Copy.PNG IMG 0253 - Copy.PNG 4727439 l3.jpg EG93aG5iMTI= o blues-clues---se02ep05---what-does-blue-want-to-make-out.jpg ImagesCABQ3PBB.jpg ImagesCAY6E9OH.jpg Tumblr lzfbp9YdV31r7vxcmo4 250.gif|Pilot Tumblr ly0uw3voEE1qmjils.gif Shirts.jpg|Steve's Shirt on Left Tumblr lzj7u2y3Hx1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr lzdqcg4J7a1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Sidetable Drawer.png Tumblr m453gcAMzd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo2 250.gif Tumblr lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo1 250.gif Tumblr lwysuhY3Oz1r7vxcmo4 250.gif Tumblr lvgs7hJ8ZS1r2vtmeo1 400.gif Tumblr lr9961lw0A1qc74q3o4 400.gif|Blue Screen Tumblr lxak0bIpHP1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr lx8szxJmNq1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr lxc9x0Vw0I1r7vxcmo1 500.gif W535CLU GREEN LT GREEN-800x640.jpg|Steve's Shirt Tumblr lzfbp9YdV31r7vxcmo1 250.gif|Pilot Tumblr lzfbp9YdV31r7vxcmo3 250.gif|Pilot Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Clues Category:Answer of Blues Clues Category:Steve Burns